Cynthia
| rodzina = Babcia, dziadek i młodsza siostra (córka, tylko w F20) | stanowisko = Trener Pokémonów | zespół = | druk = | strefa = | sala = | odznaka = | liga = Liga Pokémon (Sinnoh) | specjalizacja = Różnorodny | odpowiednik = | ranga = | gra = , , , , | generacja = IV, V i VII | partner = | debiut = Tajniki treningu! (anime) Nowy Świat (Generations) Kontra Roserade I (Adventures)'' }} Cynthia (Japoński: シロナ Shirona) jest Ligi Pokémon regionu Sinnoh w . W grach Cynthia pierwszy raz debiutuje w , w których spotyka a w różnych miejscach podczas jego podróży. Pierwszy raz spotyka gracza w Mieście Eterna, gdzie daje mu HM01 (Cięcie). W Platinum daje graczowi po tym, jak gracz pokonał Jupiter w Budynku Zespołu Galactic w Eternie. Na Brzegu J. Waleczności przekazuje graczowi Tajną Miksturę, która może wyleczyć i blokujące . Kiedy gracz wykuruje Psyducki, Cynthia znów się pojawi i da mu , który ma dostarczyć do jej babci. Później pojawia się w jako . Ekskluzywnie w Platinum, Cynthia pojawia się też na Szczycie Włóczni, kiedy Cyrus zostaje wciągnięty do Zniekształconego Świata przez , i będzie pomagać graczowi przejść przez wspomniany świat w celu konfrontacji z Giratiną. Podczas wydarzeń po Lidze, Cynthia pojawi się w ruinach Miasteczka Celestic i powie graczowi o nich. W , Cynthia pojawia się w Ruinach Sinjoh, badając je w celu poznania genezy a i Tria Stworzenia. Jeśli gracz ma Arceusa ze znacznikiem spotkania przeznaczenia lub Arceusa z Hali Pochodzenia i razem z nim odwiedzi Ruiny Alf, gracz zostanie teleportowany do Ruin Sinjoh. Wewnątrz domku koło ruin gracz znajdzie Cynthię, która powie graczowi, iż Arceus pozwoli mu uzyskać , , lub na poziomie 1. Jeśli gracz wróci do Ruin Sinjoh z innym Arceusem (który nie jest tego samego pochodzenia co ten użyty za pierwszym razem), otrzyma informację że Cynthia wróciła do Sinnoh, a event zostanie przeprowadzony bez niej. Cynthia interesuje się mitologią i historią, a czas spędza przy badaniu i eksploracji różnych miejsc powiązanych z legendarnymi Pokémonami regionu Sinnoh. Jej rodzina żyje w Miasteczku Celestic, choć jej rodzinne miasto nie zostaje wspomniane. Mówi, że pomagała Profesorowi Rowanowi przy jego Pokédexie i, tak jak gracz, zaczęła przygodę jako dziecko. Pokémony |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Cynthia.png |prize= 13200 |class=Czempion |classlink=Czempion Pokémonów |name=Cynthia |game=DP |location=Liga Pokémon (Sinnoh) |locationname=Liga Pokémon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Przed Górą Stark |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cynthia.gif |prize= 12400 |class=Czempion |classlink=Czempion Pokémonów |name=Cynthia |game=Pt |location=Liga Pokémon (Sinnoh) |locationname=Liga Pokémon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Po Górze Stark |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cynthia.gif |prize= 15600 |class=Czempion |classlink=Czempion Pokémonów |name=Cynthia |game=Pt |location=Liga Pokémon (Sinnoh) |locationname=Liga Pokémon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Przekazane |gender=both |type1=Normalny |move1=Growl|move1pl=Warczenie|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Charm|move2pl=Urok|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Statusowy}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cynthia.png |prize= 15400 |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name=Cynthia |game=Black i White |location=Miasteczko Undella |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Artwork Sprite'y W anime W głównej serii Sinnoh Cynthia pierwszy raz została wspomniana przez Luciana w odcinku ''Spotkanie z mistrzem'', wraz z pozostałymi członkami Elitarnej Czwórki Sinnoh. Osobiście pojawia się w odcinku ''Tajniki treningu''. Po raz pierwszy została zaobserwowana w walce z Lucianem w telewizji, używając swojego Garchomp. Pojawia się także czytając zapisy na starożytnych tabliczkach. Następnie Paul wyzwał ją do walki, gdzie łatwo wygrała. Później, Cynthia pojawiła się w odcinku ''W krainie czarów'', gdzie Ash walczył o mistrzostwo z jej Rayquazą i przegrał, jednak później okazało się, że Cynthia była iluzją stworzoną przez Mismagius. Rzeczywista Cynthia pojawia się też w odcinkach ''Zespół G znowu uderza'' i ''Kradzież zespołowa'', gdzie próbowała powstrzymać Zespół G przed kradzieżą Połyskującej Kuli. Ona również była postrzegana walcząc i pokonując Aarona w telewizji w odcinku [[DP100|''Niespodziewana pomoc!]]. Po tym, Cynthia pojawiła się w odcinkach [[DP151|''Kluczowe trio!]] i [[DP152|''Legenda - ostateczna rozgrywka!]], gdzie uczestniczyła z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi w misji ochrony Strażników Jezior, którym zagrażał Zespół G. thumb|200px|Cynthia w swoim starym strojuWystąpiła również w odcinku [[DP182|''Spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi!]], gdzie obserwowała turniej Ligi Sinnoh wraz z Charlesem Goodshowem. Jej ostatni występ w serii DP nastąpił w odcinku [[DP191|''Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia!]], gdzie była widziana w telewizji w walce z Flintem. Jak wspomniano w bitwie, Infernape Flinta pokonał jej dwa Pokémony. Po trudnej bitwie, Garchomp pokonał Infernape'a, zdobywając zwycięstwo dla Cynthii. Cynthia zagrała również na początku filmu [[F12|''Arceus i Klejnot Życia]], gdzie była zaangażowana w walkę przeciwko Palmerowi. Cynthia pojawiła się też podczas początku trzynastego filmu. Unova Cynthia pojawiła się w odcinku [[BW085|''All for the Love of Meloetta!]], gdzie ponownie spotkała się z Ashem. W drodze powrotnej do swojej willi, prawie uderzyła ranną Meloettę swoim samochodem, ale zatrzymała się w odpowiednim czasie. Zorientowała się, że cierpi na gorączkę i dała Ashowi, Cilanowi i Iris instrukcje na temat sposobu, aby ranny Pokémon poczuł się lepiej. Później Iris poprosiła Cynthię o walkę z jej Garchomp, podczas której używała Axew. Podczas bitwy, Axew nauczył się Giga Wstrząsu. Choć Cynthia byłaby wyraźnym zwycięzcą, zatrzymała Garchomp przed atakami i zakończyła walkę przed zrobieniem krzywdy Axew. Później, Ash i jego przyjaciele towarzyszyli Cynthii do jej willi w mieście Undella, gdzie Ash spotkał się z Dawn po raz pierwszy od czasu swojej podróży w Sinnoh. Po tym Cynthia obserwowała bitwę Pokémonów między Dawn i Cilanem. Cynthia pojawiła się w odcinku [[BW090|''Jostling for the Junior Cup!]], gdzie uczestniczyła w meczu pokazowym przeciwko Caitlin w Pucharze Juniorów Światowego Turnieju Pokémon. Pomimo tego, że obie trenerki są bardzo silne, termin wprowadzony do walki zakończył się przed przegraną jakiejś ze stron, tak więc nie było zwycięzcy w tym meczu. Pojawiła się także w [[BW091|''Battling Authority Once Again!]], gdzie obserwowała turniej i pomogła Iris z problemem jej Dragonite'a, który nie słuchał jej poleceń, a także dała porady Tripowi. Po rozmowie, młody trener obiecuje, że gdy pokona Aldera w bitwie, zamierza również wyzwać i pokonać Cynthię. W następnym odcinku, Cynthia oglądała bitwę Iris z Ashem, a po walce rozmawiała z Iris o relacjach z jej Pokémonami. Później pojawiła się w BW096, a potem w BW097, gdzie pomagała Ashowi i przyjaciołom zatrzymać Giovanniego i Zespół R. Zespołowi udało się wezwać trio Kami i, pod kontrolą Giovanniego, przekształcają się w formy Theriańskie tracąc kontrolę nad sobą i niszcząc wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Ale dzięki wszystkim, trio spokojne wraca do normy, a wrogowie opuszczają region Unova. Cynthia pojawiła się ponowie w BW098 w swojej willi, gdzie pożegnała Asha i przyjaciół, którzy wyruszyli w dalszą podróż po Unovie. Osobowość Cynthia jest bardzo niezdecydowana i zajmuje jej to dużo czasu. Jest również świetną trenerką. Wcześniej była trenerem, który po prostu chciał wygrywać i posiadać najsilniejsze Pokémony, ale widząc to, co zostało napisane na posągach Dialgi i Palkii, całkowicie zmieniła swój sposób myślenia. Jest bardzo przyjazna i dobra dla wszystkich Pokémonów. Bardzo lubi lody. Pokémony Category:Czempioni Category:Postacie z anime Category:Postacie z Pokémon Generations Category:Postacie z Diamond i Pearl Category:Postacie z Platinum Category:Postacie z HeartGold i SoulSilver Category:Postacie z Black i White Category:Postacie z Black 2 i White 2 Category:Postacie z Sun i Moon Category:Postacie z Pokémon Adventures Category:Liderzy placówek walk Category:Trenerzy z Kamieniami Klucza Kategoria:Kobiety